


Rain

by NekoKriszty (Ghostlanxx)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlanxx/pseuds/NekoKriszty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hide behind fallen trees, you think it's all going to solve itself. Well, guess what. It won't just go away. You need to work for it to go away, need to bleed for it to go away, need to die as you are for it to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

They stared at each other behind the curtains of rain. They kept staring, as if the silence could tell everything they needed to tell each other.

They trusted the silence to communicate what they weren't able to.

As one stepped closed to the other, and the distance lessened, the silence became more and more welcome. As they saw more and more of each other's faces, they knew that there were no words that could help them.

There were no words to describe the void inside them. The void that had been there all their lives, there for different reasons, but same in its suffocating darkness.

Sounds ceased to exist. Their bodies grew closer and closer to each other. A last step was taken, then nothing.

Seconds, years passed by without anything happening on the outside.

In the stillness, slowly, rain came back. They could see it all along, but just like they had been treated in the past, they ignored the rain by instinct.

It's not like the rain cared.

Rain came back. They noticed the drops running down the other's faces, they could see the drops that separated them, and they could hear the sound of the drops, falling to the ground, getting absorbed into the soil, and reentering the cycle of life.

Funny, how it's so essential, and still, ignored.

They both relaxed at the irony. One grinned, the other smiled softly with his eyes closed.

Hands moved and chained together. A squeeze, and then the shake ended.

They turned towards the ocean the stream stole water from, and ran, never to look back, never to be heard from again as Naruto and Sasuke.


End file.
